Thelthalas
For more than a thousand years the magnificent capital of the elves has stood strong and unassailable. Hidden in the Tiranor Mountain system all elves are proud to call Thelthalas their home, and is the dream of many a human merchant to be allowed into their beautiful capital Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGTZwTm1KQw Geography Contrasting the rest of the realm Thelthalas is surrounded by sweeping plains tended to by elf farmers and sits comfortably in the middle a ring of mountains. While the capital itself is located fairly close to the border of Sorreinn not once has it ever been invaded due to the city being only accessible by a hidden pass in the mountain guarded by the magnificent Dragon Gate structure. History Through the combined effort of all Noble Houses was Thelthalas created. Each pooled their power into creating a capital that would be an anchor in their new world, imbuing the marble walls with protective spells and covering the valley in which the city lay in a grand illusion spell that hid the location of Thelthalas from the eyes of who they deemed at the time "lesser races". Over a thousand years has the Eternal Jewel of the elves stood as a monument to both their tenacity and more refined civilization, but also reflects their dwindling power. The walls and streets that had once been so diligently maintained now show their age, as the major wars that Sorreinn has suffered each devastate the already comparatively small population compared to the shorter lived races. Even whole districts have been largely abandoned in the massive city, become lonely halls where the bustling energy of life once was. With the new war against the powerful human nation of Hachani, the people of Sorreinn might finally find themselves defending their precious city for the first time in history. Government Thelthalas is home to the Sorreinn monarchy and it's Wizard King Farondis Iorthondir. While the king has supreme authority in all matters, for the most part he leaves almost all matters up to the Noble Houses that each hold influence and power, only stepping forth to have his decree heard for the most crucial of matters. Places of Interest The Ivory Citadel: The palace of King Iorthondir. Many legendary artifacts and sources of magical power are housed here. Also serves as the primary training ground of elf arcane magic users. Dragon Gate: '''Built into the surrounding mountains Dragon Gate is a hundred foot high gate that serves as the first barrier into the secluded elven capital lands. Imbued with magical illusions to purposefully make it look like part of the mountain any and all outsiders must be guided by a native elf in order to find the entrance, or must forcibly revealed by an invader of great power. All outsiders are forcibly required to have their memories of the location of Dragons Gate scoured from their minds, unless declared to be trustworthy by Farondis himself. '''Galadron Springs: A popular spot for the more wealthy of citizens, Galadron Springs is a resort that caters to the every need of it's patrons. Although the establishments claims that the waters there were blessed by the goddess Calistria herself are dubious, any who visit are assured to have their whims fulfilled, for a price. The Alabaster Bulwark: The walls that protect Thelthalas are in itself a marvel of engineering as it was crafted almost entirely not from the efforts of stonemasons, but by the raw magical might of wizards. While never having actually been tested by the attacks of a foreign army, House Sunspire constantly holds mock battles to ensure that if a time comes the armies of Sorreinn will endure. Palemoon Gardens: Famed for it's beauty, the Palemoon Gardens were once tended to by the late Queen Essaerae Iorthondir and was her pride and joy. Diligently tended to by royal gardeners all year round this garden is said to be the physical representation of the queen's endless compassion for her people and is always a favourite spot for the inhabitants of Thelthalas to relax and feel connected to their land. Trees of all colours are eternally in bloom and the area is basked in a magical twilight to make any visitor spend many a comfortable afternoon dozing away peacefully. Elrendar District: While there are many pockets of abandoned homes throughout Thelthalas the most famed is the supposedly cursed Elrendar District. Once a thriving center of elven life, it has been abandoned in it's entirely and avoided by the remaining populous due to an eerie series of events. Due to past wars many elf lives were lost and many of the families impacted resided in Elrendar, followed with a mysterious magical plague that ravaged the area and was subjected to quarantine. Now the district is sparsely patrolled by city guards, and thrill-seeking elves often enter and report sightings of ghosts, mutant creatures, or other fanciful creatures. Non-elf visitors In all the history of Sorreinn the only visitors who have been allowed within the walls of it's capital have been humans and in a single instance a delegation of dwarven emissaries (an event that did not unfold well). Only by permission of either the king or a sufficiently high ranking noble is a visitor allowed to enter and usually it is either for the intentions of diplomacy or a merchant that has incredibly rare items to trade. While staying in Thelthalas visitors can expect to be mostly ignored by the common folk, although there have been incidents of some particularly xenophobic elves harassing humans. Regardless of the station or race or said visitor, all are kept in a single estate under the watchful eye of the city guard. Category:City Category:Sorreinn Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign Category:Setting